Prières en drabbles
by haniPyanfar
Summary: En février, les résidents de Poudlard s'adressent aux Saints du jour : Valentin puis Modeste et Roméo. Puissent-ils être exaucés !
1. Chapitre 1 La Saint Valentin

**Lettres en drabbles.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Les personnages sont la propriété de Madame Joanne K. Rowling sauf Saint Valentin, prêtre romain qui fut martyrisé au troisième siècle pour avoir célébré des mariages chrétiens alors que c'était interdit par l'Empereur Claude II dit Claude le Cruel. Enfin, c'est ce que dit la légende ( et une base de données sur Internet ).

Les lettres ci-dessous sont des courts (moins de cinquante mots ), des drabbles ( environ cent mots ) ou des doubles drabbles ( environ deux cents mots). Elles furent envoyées directement à Saint Valentin par des résidents de Poudlard le 14 février 1997, l'année du Prince de Sang Mêlé.

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

De Harry Potter à Saint Valentin, Paradis.

Cher Saint Valentin,

Depuis plusieurs mois, je suis amoureux de quelqu'un mais ce quelqu'un ne m'aime pas. Au contraire. Cette année, cette personne fait même comme si je n'existais pas. Je l'observe, je la suis à la trace, j'utilise pour ça ma carte des Maraudeurs. Mais à certains moments, elle disparaît et je ne sais pas où elle va. Peut-être qu'elle a rendez-vous avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ça me rend très malheureux.

Cette lettre est pour te demander une faveur. S'il te plaît, puisque c'est ta fête, exauce-moi. J'aimerais juste que pour une fois, cette personne me témoigne un peu d'intérêt. Je ne demande pas une chose impossible comme un compliment ou même une simple phrase. Un sourire, c'est sans doute encore trop. Alors seulement un coup d'œil, un regard qui me prouve que j'existe à ses yeux autrement que comme un veracrasse ou pire, comme une rognure d'ongle.

Puisque tu es le patron des amoureux, si tu ne peux rien pour moi, essaye au moins de rapprocher mes deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Ils se tournent autour mais ils ne se décident pas à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Enfin fais au mieux. Je te remercie par avance et te salue depuis la terre. Harry Potter.

o - o - o - o

Du Baron Sanglant à Saint Valentin, un peu plus loin que moi dans l'Au-delà.

Cher collègue.

Comme tu le sais, je n'ai pas franchi le pas et après ma mort, je suis resté dans l'Entre-Deux-Mondes. Ma bien-aimée, Héléna Serdaigle, surnommée la Dame Grise, s'y trouve aussi mais elle me hait et m'évite. Il est vrai qu'autrefois, je l'ai assassinée à coups de poignard mais c'était il y a longtemps, j'étais terriblement en colère et je n'ai pas su me retenir. Depuis lors, les regrets et les remords m'accompagnent à chaque heure du jour, et de la nuit aussi puisque nous, pauvres fantômes, nous ne dormons jamais. Alors je t'adresse une supplique.

Pourrais-tu user de ton pouvoir pour atténuer sa haine et lui rappeler notre histoire d'amour ? Je voudrais me jeter à ses pieds, lui demander pardon, lui dire encore et encore que je l'aime et que je l'aimerai toujours. Nous avons des siècles d'existence devant nous. Ne serait-ce pas mieux si nous les passions, elle sans pleurer et se lamenter au long des couloirs et moi sans hanter le Château en traînant mes chaînes ?

Je te le demande en grâce, de trépassé proche de l'enfer à martyr auréolé de gloire. Au nom de l'amour, fais quelque chose pour moi en ce jour de ta fête. Merci d'avance. Le Baron Sanglant.

o - o - o - o

De Hannah Abbott à Saint Valentin, au ciel.

Très cher Saint Valentin,

Comme tu le sais, l'année dernière, je n'ai pas reçu la moindre carte de vœux pour ta fête. Pas la plus petite boîte de chocolats non plus et c'est ce qui m'a le plus manqué. J'ai été obligée de m'en acheter une en cachette pour ne pas avoir l'air trop cruche devant mes camarades de Pouffsouffle. Je ne suis pourtant pas plus moche que Romilda Vane qui, elle, en a eu trois.

Cette année, j'aimerais bien être la Valentine d'au moins un garçon. J'ai fait des efforts, je m'habille mieux, je maquille mes yeux et mes lèvres, j'ai laissé pousser mes cheveux, c'est ce que j'ai de plus beau avec mes pieds mais là, ça ne se remarque pas facilement. J'utilise une eau de toilette qui, d'après une pub vue à la télé moldue, piège tous les princes charmants qui passent. Je n'en ai encore vu aucun mais ça viendra peut-être.

Je te rappelle que j'ai dix-sept ans et que mes hormones sont en pleine ébullition. Aussi je compte sur toi pour que cette année, j'ai enfin un petit ami pour épater mes copines. Si en plus ça pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre que Ernie MacMillan ou Zacharias Smith ... Je te remercie par avance et te fais une bise. Hannah Abbott.

o - o - o - o

De Sybille Trelawney à Saint Valentin, au-dessus des nuages.

Cher ami,

Je pense à vous chaque fois que dans ma boule de cristal, je sonde l'avenir des élèves qui fréquentent mes cours de divination. Il m'est facile de voir que plus tard, telle fille fera sa vie avec tel garçon, que celle-ci sera heureuse en ménage et celle-là non, que Harry Potter ne se mariera pas et mourra oublié et solitaire alors que que Parvati Patil épousera Draco Malfoy et me succédera en tant que professeur à Poudlard.

Tout cela et bien d'autres choses, je peux le voir car cela concerne mon entourage. Mais malheureusement, il m'est impossible de lire mon propre avenir. C'est le lot de toutes les voyantes, nous sommes aveugles en ce qui nous concerne. Aussi je m'adresse à vous car j'ai une requête à vous adresser. J'aimerais savoir si je vais enfin trouver le compagnon idéal pour partager mes vieux jours.

Je sais qu'Argus Rusard est fou de moi mais je suis allergique à sa chatte Miss Teigne. Alastor Fol-Oeil Maugrey m'a poursuivi de ses avances l'année où il a été professeur ici mais il est parti sans me dire au revoir. Peeves en pince pour moi et il en profite pour me pincer chaque fois que je passe à côté de lui, est-ce normal ? Mais je vais vous l'avouer, mon cœur bat pour quelqu'un d'autre. Pourriez-vous me faire savoir si j'ai une chance auprès de Septima Vector, le professeur d'arithmancie ? Je l'aime depuis toujours. Sincères salutations. Sybille Trelawney.

o - o - o - o

De Neville Londubat à Saint Valentin, aux bons soins du hibou Démosthène.

Cher saint patron des amoureux,

Ce petit mot pour te demander si je peux envoyer des lettres de Valentine à deux filles différentes. Je les aime toutes les deux et je ne sais pas laquelle choisir. Il y a Ginny Weasley avec qui j'ai dansé au bal de Noël l'année de la Coupe de feu. Elle sort en ce moment avec Michael Corner mais c'est seulement un flirt sans importance. Elle est peut-être aussi un peu amoureuse de Harry Potter mais ça doit être parce que c'est l'ami de son frère Ron. Elle n'a que seize ans et comme moi, elle n'a pas encore véritablement fait son choix. Je la trouve amusante et j'aime bien rire avec elle. C'est pourquoi je voudrais lui écrire une carte pour me mettre sur les rangs.

D'autre part, il y a Luna Lovegood. Je suis fasciné par elle. Ce n'est pas qu'elle soit jolie mais elle a du charme et j'aime son air rêveur. On dirait qu'elle vit dans un monde à part, un lieu enchanteur peuplé d'êtres étranges, un endroit où il n'y a ni chagrin ni malheur. Pourtant elle a perdu sa mère et son père n'a pas beaucoup les pieds sur terre. Elle me fait oublier mes parents qui, comme tu le sais, sont à Sainte Mangouste. Elle aussi me fait rire et j'aimerais la protéger car certains élèves, surtout des Serpentards, ne sont pas très gentils avec elle. Réponds-moi vite, ça urge. Neville.

o - o - o - o

De Ford Anglia à Valentin, garage Eden.

Et mon nouveau carburateur, tu l'as reçu ? Envoie-le moi par express, Forêt Interdite, Poudlard, Ecosse. Merci d'avance et mollo sur la facture !

o - o - o - o

De Dobby à Saint Valentin, Là-Haut.

Maître Valentin, Sir,

Dobby n'est qu'un simple elfe de maison en bas sur terre. Mais cela n'empêche pas Dobby d'avoir un cœur. Puisque sur le calendrier est apparue la date du 14 février, que c'est la fête des amoureux, que jeunes et vieux s'envoient des cartes de Valentin ou de Valentine et des boîtes de chocolats, Dobby voudrait lui aussi déclarer sa flamme à l'élue de son âme mais Dobby n'ose pas. Dobby a besoin d'aide. Dobby sollicite le soutien du saint patron qui protège et encourage ceux qui aiment. Même si cet amour n'est pas payé de retour.

Car voilà le problème. Dobby n'est qu'un ver de terre mais Dobby est amoureux d'une étoile. Dobby aime la Grosse Dame qui garde l'entrée de la salle des Griffondors. Elle est si magnifique dans sa robe rose et elle a une si belle voix ! Dobby passe exprès devant son portrait chaque fois qu'il le peut. Mais elle ne fait pas attention à lui. Dobby est trop petit et Dobby est trop timide pour oser lui parler. Alors Dobby demande un conseil : vaut-il mieux offrir à la Grosse Dame une boîte des chocolats en forme de cœur qu'on peut acheter dans la boutique des jumeaux Weasley ou un bouquet de roses éternelles dorées à la feuille que Dobby a vu dans la vitrine de Barjow et Beurk ? Dobby hésite. Qu'en pense Saint Valentin ? Merci de répondre à la cuisine de Poudlard. Dobby.

o - o - o - o

De Luna Lovegood à Saint Valentin, quelque part, par ici ou bien par là.

Bonjour Valentin !

Je t'écris cette lettre non pas pour moi mais pour deux de mes amis Sombrals. Oui, eux aussi peuvent être amoureux et chez eux aussi, les histoires d'amour peuvent être contrariées, comme dans Roméo et Juliette. Je te raconte l'histoire. Tzwrggtzwr est un grand et beau mâle. Il aime une jolie femelle du nom de Flqzzflq. Mais le clan Tzwr est fâché avec le clan Flq depuis des lunes et des lunes. Les pères ont interdit à leurs enfants de se fréquenter et les mères n'osent rien dire. Les deux amoureux se voient en cachette et bien sûr, faute d'avoir pris des précautions, Flq est enceinte.

Je voudrais que tu montres à ces parents obtus comme c'est beau l'amour ! Rappelle-leur que eux aussi ont fait des folies en leur jeune temps ! Si les pères veulent s'étriper, c'est leur affaire, pas celle de leurs enfants ! S'ils continuent, ça risque de mal se terminer ! Il y aura du sang et des larmes ! Et secoue un peu les puces aux mères ! Elles devraient être du côté de leurs enfants et les soutenir ! D'ailleurs, si la maman de Flq avait fait son devoir, elle aurait parlé à sa fille de la contraception ! Enfin tout ça pour te dire que tu dois intervenir dans cette affaire. Envoie Cupidon, il saura rafraîchir la mémoire à tout ce beau monde ! Je compte sur vous deux, ne me décevez pas. Luna Lovegood.

o - o - o - o

De Draco Malfoy à Saint Valentin, dans l'Enfer pavé de bonnes intentions.

Veuillez souffler à l'oreille de toutes les groupies qui comptaient m'envoyer une carte de Saint Valentin qu'elles ne doivent pas espérer de réponse. Cette année, je suis très occupé. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom m'a confié une tâche qui m'occupe beaucoup en dehors des cours. Je n'ai donc pas le temps de batifoler.

Cependant, comme toute chose est bonne à prendre, j'accepte volontiers toutes les boîtes de chocolat qui accompagneront obligatoirement les messages. J'aime en particulier les truffes, les orangettes et les assortiments blanc, praliné, noisette, liqueur. Toute carte non accompagnée ira directement à la poubelle. J'espère seulement que comme l'année dernière, je recevrai plus de messages que Potter. Veuillez vous en assurer. Mes ancêtres Malfoy, qui je n'en doute pas, sont en votre compagnie au Saint des Saints, vous en saurons gré. Salutations distinguées. Draco Malfoy.

o - o - o - o

Syndicat des hiboux de Poudlard à Saint Valentin, où qu'il soit cet enfoiré !

Grrrrrmmmm ! On va encore rentrer à la volière épuisés, les pattes rompues et les ailes en compote ! Fête des amoureux pour les uns, fête des courbatures pour nous autres ! L'année prochaine, on fait grève ! Quoi on avait déjà dit ça l'année dernière ! Cette fois-ci c'est pour de bon ! Va te faire foutre, Valentin de malheur !

o - o - o - o

Réponse à tous de la part de Saint Valentin himself. ( Oui, je parle l'anglais aussi bien que le latin depuis que je fréquente les Malfoy sur dix générations ).

J'ai bien reçu vos messages et je vous en remercie. Pensez à en envoyer un à celle qui a ouvert et recopié mes archives et dont le nom figure en haut de la page. Ça lui fera sûrement plaisir.


	2. Chapitre 2 Modeste et Roméo

**Prières en drabbles.**

Auteur : haniPyanfar.

Saint Modeste, fêté le 24 février, était évèque de Trèves au cinquième siècle. What else ?

On fête aussi les Modestine et les Modesty.

Ces lettres ont été envoyées le 24 février 1997. Ce sont le plus souvent des triples drabbles. J'ai du mal à faire court !

o - o - o - o - o - o - o

La Saint Modeste.

De Colin Crivey à Saint Modeste, au Paradis. ( Triple drable et demi mais il fallait bien ça … )

Cher Saint Modeste.

Je m'appelle Colin Crivey, je suis élève de cinquième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Non, ne froncez pas les sourcils. Les sorciers et sorcières de tous âges qui y vivent sont presque tous des honnêtes gens. Dommage qu'il y aient les Serpentards ! Enfin, le monde parfait n'existe pas !

Vous vous demandez sans doute pour quelle raison je vous adresse une prière. Rassurez-vous, je n'ai personnellement besoin de rien. En fait, je vous écris pour une autre personne qui, elle, mériterait de porter le même nom que vous. Je veux parler de Harry Potter, un élève de sixième année. D'après une prophétie, il doit être le Sauveur de notre monde mais il n'en tire aucune gloire. Lui est un vrai Modeste.

Son ennemi est puissant. C'est Quelqu'un-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Je sais que depuis un moment, Harry recherche les moyens de le vaincre. Il va quelquefois chez le Directeur de l'école, le professeur Dumbledore, sans doute pour apprendre comment le combattre. Quand il revient, il a l'air épuisé, comme s'il avait découvert des choses horribles. Mais il ne dit rien, sauf à ses deux amis, Ron et Hermione. Il ne se plaint jamais. Il est à la fois courageux et modeste.

Aussi, cher Saint, je voudrais que depuis votre Paradis, vous l'aidiez et vous le protégiez. Je sais que Là-Haut, le séjour doit être agréable. Ce n'est sûrement pas amusant pour vous de vous pencher sur le monde d'En-Bas. Mais les Saints ne sont pas des égoïstes. Vous avez sans doute du temps libre. On ne vous demande certainement pas autant de faveurs qu'à Saint Valentin !

A ce propos, si vous le rencontrez, dites-lui merci de ma part. J'ai reçu trois messages de Valentin alors que je n'en avais écrit aucun. J'étais trop occupé à faire des photos de Harry. J'ai rendez-vous avec Rose Zeller, une mignonne élève de troisième année. On causera. Aidez-moi un petit peu sur ce coup-là, je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre avec les filles. Et merci d'avance pour Harry. Je compte sur vous. Colin Crivey.

o - o - o - o

De Violette, la sorcière du tableau dans l'antichambre de la Grande Salle, à Saint Modeste, là où je n'irai jamais.

Hello compère !

Avant d'être ce que je suis, une vieille femme desséchée représentée sur un tableau du rez-de-chaussée à Poudlard, j'ai été jeune et belle. J'en ai fait tourner des têtes ! Crois-moi, je n'avais rien d'une modeste demoiselle à la tenue discrète et aux yeux toujours baissés. J'ai fait maintes folies ! J'ai souvent jeté mon bonnet par dessus les moulins ! J'ai brûlé la chandelle par les deux bouts ! Et j'en suis fière !

Alors pourquoi adresser une prière justement à toi, dont la vie fut, dit-on, discrète et vertueuse ? Parce qu'on m'a donné le nom de Violette ! Et tu sais ce qu'est une violette ? Une modeste petite fleur qui aime se cacher dans des lieux abrités et tranquilles ! Tout le contraire de moi dans ma jeunesse et même maintenant !

J'en ai marre de ce recoin obscur où je végète depuis plus d'un siècle. Je veux briller de nouveau. Si je ne peux plus séduire, au moins que je fasse peur ! Débrouille-toi pour me faire changer de place ! Ma copine la Grosse Dame est bien gardienne de la salle commune de Griffondor ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? Une robe rose qui la boudine ? Une voix de crécelle à faire péter les verres de faux cristal ? Des cheveux décolorés à l'extrait de camomille ?

Bon d'accord ! C'est la seule personne qui me rend encore visite de temps en temps. Elle apporte une bonne bouteille et on se saoule en potinant et en médisant sur les uns et sur les autres. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'elle ait un meilleur emplacement que moi ! Je me verrais bien dans le couloir qui mène chez les Serdaigles. C'était ma Maison autrefois ! Peux-tu en souffler deux mots à l'oreille de Dumbledore ? Je t'en remercie par avance. Violette au doux parfum. Si si je t'assure !

o - o - o - o

De Poppy Pomfresh, infirmière à Poudlard, En Bas, à Saint Modeste, En Haut.

Salutations cher confrère,

J'ai appris en consultant votre biographie que vous aviez le pouvoir de guérir la rougeole. C'est un cas que je rencontre rarement, les élèves de l'école n'ont généralement plus l'âge de cette maladie infantile. Si exceptionnellement cela arrive, j'utilise la Pimentine. Et vous, quel est votre secret de guérisseur si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je vous écris. Un élève de première année né moldu est venu me voir ce matin. Il souffre de Mélancolia. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pu emmener avec lui son animal de compagnie parce qu'il n'est pas magique. Il m'a montré sa photo : c'est un beau chat noir et blanc aux yeux verts ... et il s'appelle Modeste, comme vous ! Le garçon en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Je lui ai prescrit une cure de Félix Félicis à dose infinitésimale en granules. Mais à mon tour, la nostalgie m'a prise.

J'ai toujours aimé les chats bien que ce soit incompatible avec mon travail. Trop d'allergies causées par leurs poils. Alors je me suis dit que puisque c'était votre fête, vous pourriez peut-être m'aider. Connaissez-vous une race de chats qui n'aurait pas l'inconvénient de provoquer un eczéma géant, une crise d'asthme carabinée ou le gonflement d'un visage comme un Souaffle de Quidditch ?

On m'a parlé de chats nus originaires du Mexique. Je vous en prie cher Modeste, si vous êtes au courant de la chose, dites-moi où je pourrais en acheter un ! En échange, je vous donnerais un truc infaillible pour guérir les morsures de dragon et les piqûres d'acromantules. Vous pouvez envoyer votre réponse à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et merci d'avance. Poppy Pomfresh dite Pompom.

o - o - o - o

De B285, botruc de la Forêt Interdite à quiconque captera ce message.

Au secours ! Je suis coincé dans un livre à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le titre est : Petit Guide Pratique pour la Fabrication des Baguettes Magiques. L'auteur est Modesta Sankt. L'ouvrage se trouve travée quatre, étagère de gauche, cinquième planche à partir du bas. Faites vite, j'étouffe ! B285.

o - o - o - o

De Modestin -hips !- Bilberry, dit le Moine gras, à mon -hips !- Saint Patron, au Paradis des Moldus.

Oui, -hips !- j'ai un peu abusé du Whisky Pur feu en ce jour de -hips !- fête. Comme toujours à cette date, j'ai -hips !- noyé mon chagrin dans l'alco -hips !- ol. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas recon -hips !- nu à ma juste valeur ? Je suis le fantôme de Pouf -hips !- de Pouffsouf -hips !- de Pouffsouffle, je suis gros et toujours gai, je mets de l'anim -hips !- mation dans le Château. Je ne crains personne -hips !- même pas le Baron Sanglant ! Mais on ne me prend pas au sérieux -hips !-

Pourtant, savez-vous que c'est -hips!- moi qui ai inventé la Bi -hips ! la Bibi -hips !- la Bière -hips !- la Bièreaubeurre et non pas cet enfoiré de Nicholas Farmer ? Il m'a volé ma recette ! -hips !- Oui, c'est vrai ! Je le jure sur cette bouteille de douze -hips !- ans d'âge !

C'était il y a huit siècles. Je m'étais réfugié à l'abbaye de Saint Gugulon -hips !- pendant une chasse aux sorciers et surtout aux sorcières. Pour remercier les moines de -hips !- leur accueil, je leur avais préparé une bonne rasade de ma boisson favorite selon ma recette -hips !- secrète

Ah ça ! Ils ont aimé ! Du coup, pendant la nuit, en ca -hips !- en cati -hips !- en catimi -hips !- en ca ... en tapinois, leur abbé, ce foutu Nicholas Farmer, a recopié ma recette et quelque temps plus tard, le monastère est devenu -hips !- très riche en fabriquant ma Bièreaubeurre sans me demander mon avis -hips !- et surtout sans me verser une noise de royalties ! Une honte !

Personne n'a voulu me croire quand j'ai protesté ! J'ai intenté un procès mais les juges m'ont ri au nez ! Je n'étais qu'un pauvre et modeste moine sorcier, un sage-homme comme on disait alors. L'abbaye était riche et puissante. Ce n'était pas la première fois - et ce ne sera pas la dernière - qu'un inventeur se faisait faire marron par des gens peu scrupuleux ! Tiens, à ressasser ma rancune, je me suis désaoulé. Allez, encore un verre ! A la tienne Modeste -hips !- et que Merlin les patafiole ! Le Moine gras.

o - o - o - o

De Saint Modeste à Colin, Violette, Poppy et Modestin.

Je vais faire de mon mieux. Les réponses arrivent comme au printemps les hirondelles. B285, hélas, je ne peux rien pour toi. Hermione Granger t'entendra peut-être ?

o - o - o - o - o - o - o - o

Et pourquoi pas en même temps fêter la Saint Roméo ou Romée ou Romeu ? C'est juste le 25 février ! Voici deux messages de remerciements datés de 1997 trouvés dans ses archives.

o - o - o - o

De Luna Lovegood à Saint Roméo, au Paradis des amoureux.

Cher Roméo,

Maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta Juliette au Ciel ou Ailleurs, j'espère que tu es heureux. En tout cas, dis merci de ma part à Valentin pour son intervention chez les Sombrals. Tzwr va pouvoir épouser sa Flq bien-aimée. Rien de tel qu'un beau mariage pour réconcilier deux familles ennemies.

Et dis-lui aussi merci pour les trois cartes de Valentine que j'ai reçues. Même si elles venaient de Nott, de Crabbe et de Goyle et que c'était une grosse plaisanterie de la part des Serpentards, elles m'ont fait plaisir. Je n'en avais jamais reçu avant. Portez-vous bien, toi et ton amoureuse. A l'avenir, ni poignard, ni poison ! Juste des fleurs bleues et des coeurs roses ! Bonheur sur vous ! Luna lovegod.

o - o - o - o

De Draco Malfoy à Saint Roméo, in the Heaven or in the Hell. ( quadruple drabble mais le sujet en vaut la peine ! )

A Roméo le romantique,

Je suis grand ! Je suis beau ! Je suis fort ! Je suis THE Draco Malfoy et je fais des miracles ! Really ! Le jour de la Saint Valentin, j'ai transformé une vilaine sorcière en une ravissante jeune fille. Enfin presque !

A propos de ton collègue Valentin, dis-lui merci de ma part. J'ai reçu cinq cartes de plus que Potter. Il m'a lancé depuis sa tablée de Griffondor un regard désespéré. Ha ha ha ! Ecrasé le Balafré ! Dépassé ! Battu à plate couture. A toi je le dis en confidence parce tu ne le répéteras pas. Les filles de Serpentard devaient toutes m'envoyer une carte sous peine de souffrir mille morts. Bon, elles pouvaient aussi écrire à leur vrai amoureux, ça je m'en fous. L'important, c'était de faire nombre.

Et voici la meilleure ! Parmi tous les messages, il y en avait un - tu ne le croiras pas tant c'est comique - il y en avait un qui venait de la Eloïse Midgen, tu sais ? la Pouffsouffle qui a de l'acné partout sur le visage et qui louche. J'ai failli le mettre à la poubelle mais il était accompagné de la plus magnifique boîte de chocolats du lot. Des chocolats belges. Fondants, goûteux, divers et variés, avec mes préférés, les noirs à la liqueur de framboise et les blancs à la pâte d'amande verte. Un must !

Du coup, j'ai jeté un oeil sur la tablée des Pouffies. Elle me regardait avec des yeux de sole meunière. Un instant d'inattention, je lui ai fait un minuscule petit sourire. Et really, il y a eu un miracle. Son acné a brusquement disparu, ses yeux se sont décroisé les bras et Eloïse Midgen est tout à coup devenue resplendissante. Il y a eu à sa table un " Oh " de stupeur ! Un miracle, je te dis ! The miracle of love !

Enfin pour elle, pas pour moi. Comme tu le sais, je n'aime personne. Pas de Juliette à son Roméo pour moi ! D'ailleurs puisque c'est le jour des confidences, je t'avoue que quelquefois, je flashe plutôt sur un joli cul de garçon que sur la corbeille de pommes d'une fille ! Mais ça c'est top secret !

Une dernière chose. Si tu connais un Saint spécialiste des travaux de menuiserie, demande-lui s'il peut venir à mon aide. Je dois réparer une Armoire spéciale sur l'ordre de mon Maître, je n'y arrive pas et ça me tourmente bien plus que les histoires d'amour, contrariées ou non. Enfin, la tienne est terminée et tu as rejoint ta Juliette dans la mort. Etes-vous au Paradis ou en Enfer ? J'attends ta réponse avec impatience. Draco Malfoy.

o - o - o - o

De Saint Roméo à Luna et à Draco.

Mes enfants, vous faites erreur. Je ne suis pas le Roméo dont vous parlez. Celui-là est un personnage fictif inventé par un auteur du nom de Shakespeare. Je n'ai pas de Juliette car je suis un jeune moine qui n'a jamais commis le péché de chair. Je suis arrivé au Paradis aussi vierge que le jour de ma naissance. La peste a eu raison de moi sur le chemin de Rome où je me rendais en pélerinage. Une mort que je ne vous souhaite pas ! Beurk ! Ces bubons douloureux gonflant au cou, sous les bras ou au pli de l'aine ! Une abominable horreur !

Draco, j'ai parlé de toi à Saint Joseph. Il va étudier ton problème d'armoire. Soyez heureux tous les deux, gardez votre coeur pur et méfiez-vous des rats et de la Yersinia pestis. Roméo.

o - o - o - o


End file.
